<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【包托/杰托】toy boy by Gernando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450202">【包托/杰托】toy boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando'>Gernando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杰拉德x托雷斯<br/>AU<br/>开篇提示<br/>*伪金主<br/>*简介就是车车车车车车<br/>*不接受请注意避让</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【包托/杰托】toy boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>
窗外正下着雨。</p><p> </p><p>加了冰块的咖啡温度过低，呼吸的时候会在透明杯壁上氤氲出白气，冰凉的液体由口腔滑入食道，费尔南多打了个颤，抬手看了一眼表，九点十五分。模特需要控制体重，六点之后不允许进食任何固体食物，所以即使他饿得要死了，也只能坐在这里喝抑制食欲的黑咖啡。</p><p>又何况今天是他的金主来的日子。</p><p> </p><p>对，金主。别那么惊讶，不过是一场give&amp;take的交易罢了，他付出身体，然后获得机会，这并不亏。</p><p>输入密码的声音响起，拥有一双迷人的蓝色眼睛的男人推门进来：“你好，南多。”</p><p>“你好，杰拉德先生。”</p><p>*</p><p>雨还在下，下得很大，淅淅沥沥地沿着透明的玻璃窗，像一道水幕将窗外的景色扭曲得模糊不清，寒气顺势透进来，费尔南多低头看杰拉德用掌心捂热了润滑剂，凉丝丝的液体在微凉的潮湿空气中渐渐升温，男人修长的手指均匀地裹了一层透亮的油脂，浅浅地塞进他后穴做扩张。</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德的手很好看，十指修长，手背上的筋络分明又清峻，凸起的青色血管自作主张地替他散发着致命的男性荷尔蒙。手指挤入窄而紧的穴口，费尔南多几乎可以感觉得到男人粗糙的骨节处微微突出的弧度，杰拉德的一部分进入了他，他觉得满足，又渴望触碰更多。少年舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，舌尖触到嘴唇上因为缺失水份而翘起的死皮，在主动咬掉的前一秒被杰拉德察觉，男人捏住他的下巴一边吻他一边用手给他做扩张，精湛的吻技让费尔南多产生几乎要被溺死的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>男人轻易拨开费尔南多半合拢时饱满的唇，就像撬开一颗鲜红的果核，再不紧不慢地将未熟的嫩果的汁水吸吮个干净，少年的唇齿被迫张开，后穴在男人手指不断地扣弄之下变得一片淋漓，他的喉咙里泄出几声又脆又软的轻哼，整个人在杰拉德的撩拨下被迫燃烧。</p><p> </p><p>今天有杂志拍摄，费尔南多柔顺的金发被烫成微蓬的小卷，被狠狠亲吻过后的嘴唇鲜艳欲滴，看起来像个玻璃橱窗里等人带走的貌美洋娃娃，又或者是个等待主人回家的——性爱娃娃。杰拉德冲着他汗湿的鼻尖轻轻落下一个吻，抽出手指，两手托住费尔南多柔软又富有弹性的臀瓣，毫不怜悯地操了进去。少年被折压住腰和臀，浑身泛起桃红色，他承受不住男人又急又深的顶撞，开始发出细细的呜咽。</p><p>他太过漂亮，正应当是某人的所有物。</p><p> </p><p>连续不断交合的水声回荡在雨季潮热的房间中，费尔南多断断续续地喘着气，只能被迫接受冲撞，男人的腰胯撞得他腿软腰颤，摇摇欲坠，眼泪控制不住地顺着潮红的脸颊滴落，像是碎了的水晶或者钻石，总之是被破坏过后的珍贵宝物。</p><p> </p><p>“别哭。”杰拉德说，“这又不是惩罚，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
他慢慢舔掉漂亮男孩破碎的眼泪，看着他微红的鼻尖，他被亲到红肿的嘴唇像破绽出汁液的饱满樱桃，白皙的脸颊因为无力显出一份苍白纤细的孱弱，颊边的细碎雀斑则如同失落人间的星星。蓬松的卷发在激烈的性爱中被弄得乱糟糟的，一时间连杰拉德自己都有些恍惚这到底是不是责罚。</p><p>他又意识到有时候破碎反而更美，譬如断臂的维纳斯，残缺的月亮，还有此刻的费尔南多。</p><p>然而美丽又脆弱的少年不懂他难得的怜惜，挣扎着用细细的手臂圈住他的脖子，仰头向他索取一个安慰的吻，声音甚至还带着点可怜的鼻腔共鸣，“是的，先生，这不是惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>不是惩罚就是赏赐，而对待乖顺的孩子，当然要给他更多才行。费尔南多被身体力行的杰拉德操得快要窒息过去，视线开始失去焦距，只能感受到体内又涨又热，拧痛和酥麻像是坠入沼泽，深陷海水，满身都是湿哒哒的红，空气里潮湿的甜味黏住交缠的肉体，快要一起蒸发在雨夜里。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
十八岁的费尔南多是模特界冉冉升起的新星，金色的头发，焦糖色的眼睛，漂亮的脸蛋天生吸引摄影师的喜欢，但是最有吸引力的，还是那双笔直修长的双腿，只要出现在秀场上，所有人的目光都会被夺取。而此时那双万众瞩目的长腿，正夹在杰拉德精壮的腰上摇摇欲坠，他被干得说不出来话，只能从喉咙里挤出来破碎又愉悦的微弱呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>多么淫荡又漂亮的画面，杰拉德喜欢他的表现，所以决定给他更多的刺激。费尔南多很白，却不是那种毫无生气的苍白，皮肤奶油般的香和膩，让人忍不住地嗅闻舔咬，留下玫瑰色的痕迹。杰拉德低头含住他胸膛上挺立着的粉色乳尖，像是含住上好的饴糖，毫无章法地吮吸和舔弄，好像要舔出蜜汁来才罢休。</p><p> </p><p>“这里会有奶水出来吗？”杰拉德饶有兴趣地问他，身下恶意地用力顶弄：“还是要我把你操到怀孕之后才能出来？我们要不要试试？”</p><p>费尔南多被他突如其来的举动弄得呜咽一声，几乎说不出来话。男人灼热的掌心贴在费尔南多的后腰，浓密粗硬的头发蹭着费尔南多的下巴，触感像一只毛绒绒的刺猬或者醋栗，费尔南多忍不住将手指插入他的发间，脖子向后仰呈现天鹅般的优雅而易折的曲线，胸脯却不自觉地向前送到杰拉德的嘴边。</p><p>“看来你比我还要迫不及待，但怎么办，不把你彻底操开，再怎么让我吸也吸不出来。”</p><p>漂亮男孩的主动是最好的兴奋剂，杰拉德放过少年沾满唾液的红肿乳尖，在费尔南多身体里一次又一次地冲刺，频率几乎赶得上外面急促坠落的雨点，极致的快感冲击大脑中枢，费尔南多被操得连腿都合不拢，男人那双修长的手还有空揉捏他的屁股。黏糊糊的透明爱液在杰拉德抽出性器的短暂间隙从被插得湿润糜艳的穴口里缓缓流出，白色的床单也被淫乱的水渍沾湿，费尔南多的腰悬空一半，在激烈的性爱中有种要从悬崖上坠落的恐慌感，高潮来临时却好像蜡烛被点亮，整个大脑里充斥着虚幻的光，杰拉德射在他的身体里，一股又一股，快感像抓不住的白色波涛，将费尔南多冲到被阳光晒得暖呼呼的沙滩上，难以形容的舒畅。</p><p> </p><p>还未消弭的高潮余韵之中，费尔南多软塌塌地勾住杰拉德的脖子，乖顺地在他嘴唇上印下一个黏糊糊的吻，于是理所当然地再度勾起了男人的欲望。</p><p>“看来你还没有被操爽。”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
年轻男孩的身体天生敏感，更遑论是高潮过后，只是简单的亲吻就再度让他湿得一塌糊涂，后穴里源源不断地渗出更多的水来。杰拉德咬着他后颈的软肉，将手指塞进他嘴里要他自己舔湿。金发少年漂亮又顺从，柔软舌尖从指根细细舔起，流连在男人的指关节，又用嘴唇碰一碰，给他一个轻柔的吻。杰拉德将被唾液浸湿的手指往里他的后穴里塞，只是三个指节就让他潮红着眼角苦喘求饶。杰拉德喜欢他这样，身体连同欲望都被他牢牢掌控。男人着迷似的吻他，用塞进去的三根手指慢慢操他，将他操透，操热。费尔南多的穴口被手指崩开，呈现出糜烂的红色，像熟透了水蜜桃。而杰拉德的手指就是搅动果肉的勺子，反复刮过敏感内壁，汁液溢出，打湿床单。每一次抽插都发出吞咽似的的咕啾声。</p><p>男人的手指反复按压费尔南多的腺体，少年喘息得更加厉害，小穴不停地向外渗水，间或掺杂一些浊白的精液。他疲软的阴茎被男人用手指肏硬了，秀气干净，顶端饥渴得直流水。他的声音越发沉溺，头朝后仰，暴露出脆弱白皙的喉结来，像一只慷慨赴死的漂亮小鹿。杰拉德知道他要高潮，于是不上不下地吊着他，用另一只手的手指堵住他挺立阴茎上的铃口。换来一阵抽泣与微弱的颤抖。一双漂亮的焦糖色眼睛湿漉漉地看着杰拉德，他好乖，乖得连推拒都不太敢。<br/>
 <br/>
“让我...射，好不好？”费尔南多喘着气拜托，眼角红的要命，强烈的快感攻击下连这简单的几个字都说得断断续续，细细的手指攀上杰拉德的小臂，撒娇一样。后穴因为过度刺激不知羞耻地分泌出大量的淫水，几乎沾湿杰拉德的整个手掌，杰拉德觉得自己好像还没好好干他，他就已经一副被干坏的样子。洋娃娃一样的金发少年并不知道他的所思所想，偏头用鲜红的舌尖舔杰拉德撑在他脸侧的手腕：“求你了。”他说。</p><p>像请求，也像诱惑。杰拉德被他的动作取悦，大发善心地挪开自己的手指，乳白色的精液迫不及待地一股股喷射出来，像植物被折断时伤口处涌出的汁液，和着少年满足的喘息声弄得到处都是，和他身下的爱液混作一团。<br/>
 <br/>
“好湿。”杰拉德举起湿淋淋的手给他看，少年汗湿的碎发贴在额上，无意识地绞起双腿企图让自己更快乐，杰拉德被他这骚浪而不自知的模样弄得心痒。<br/>
“要我操你吗，嗯？”</p><p>“要……”</p><p>“要什么？”</p><p>费尔南多的脸烫得快要爆炸，声音低若蚊呐：“要……要你操我……”</p><p>杰拉德一笑：“那就过来自己拿。”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
被欲望折磨的少年鼓起勇气地抬起臀部去够男人的阴茎，小穴又软又湿，杰拉德几乎没什么阻碍地插入。少年的后穴含着杰拉德的阴茎，变成糜艳的红色，屁股还沾着刚刚射出来的白色精水，画面糜烂又色情。男人抬高费尔南多的腿，用力地干他，操得他一直抽泣。少年的腿缠着杰拉德的腰，用胳膊抱着杰拉德的脖子，像风浪中抱住浮木的溺水者，又或者一株依附树木而活的蔓生植物。杰拉德一边吻他，一边用力操他淫荡的屁股，用阴茎干得他只能张着嘴吐出甜蜜破碎的呻吟，咬住他脆弱的脖颈，像是爱抚又像是谋杀。费尔南多也的确觉得自己快死掉了，脑子里一片空白，什么也感觉不到，只能靠身体里那根进进出出的灼热阴茎来提醒自己确实还活着。而杰拉德仿佛觉得还不够，过了一会儿又将他抱起来，像抱小孩似的让他坐在自己怀里，好让费尔南多的小穴更深更紧地含住他。杰拉德将他的腿折开到最大，低下头观察自己的老二如何反复操弄他红肿穴道，少年的私处渗水不停，温暖紧致，每一次干进去都让他爽得直哆嗦。丰腴柔软的大腿根部被干得发红，薄薄的皮肤同淫靡的穴口一样红肿不堪。昏黄的灯光照出他发红的眼尾，满是情靡的大腿间，那些潮红与晦暗的湿润色泽，像是可供汲取的生命的鲜活与湿热，而杰拉德判断那些都属于自己。</p><p>费尔南多在这疯狂的性爱中被操射了两次，最后只能哭着求饶。后穴里渗出的液体被摩擦成细小泡沫黏在屁股上，像一片被定格的潮汐，精水顺着大腿往下滑，将白色床单弄得一片狼藉，被子上，枕头上到处都是新鲜的精斑，房间里充斥着浓烈的欢爱气息，而费尔南多已经被操得失去神智，张着眼睛任凭杰拉德翻来覆去的干他，毫不克制地发出被操得受不了了的啜泣，一副被完全肏坏的样子。长长的睫毛上噙着钻石般的泪花，脸颊上满是情欲的潮红，连那头蓬松打卷的金发上都沾染了稀薄的白色精液，看起来像个被使用过度的娃娃。</p><p>只属于杰拉德的娃娃。他的小模特，小情人，漂亮的金发芭比，淫荡的性爱娃娃。他拥有他，自然地如同拥有一株孱弱又漂亮的花，他一用力就会让他渗出白色的汁液，也能让他结出柔软的果实。杰拉德抱着他，亲吻他漂亮的眼睛：“乖孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
雨一直下到早上，费尔南多从昏沉的睡眠中全身酸痛地醒来，外面还在下雨，雨势有些颓靡，天色是黯淡的蓝，费尔南多缩在被子里困倦地动了动，觉得昨晚简直疯狂地过了头，屁股到现在还痛。</p><p>“不会被操坏了吧？”他小声地嘀咕了一句，身后传来一声低笑，杰拉德说：“我想应该不会，因为你被操了这么多次，依旧很紧。”</p><p>费尔南多一惊，没想到杰拉德还没走，脸颊迅速烧得通红，男人从背后抱住他，含住他的耳垂：“反正雨还没停，要不我们试试看？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>